


Sleep Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace

by TaymeeLove



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, Forth of July, Fourth of July, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaymeeLove/pseuds/TaymeeLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fourth of July and Dean has plans for celebrating his Seven year anniversary with Castiel.</p><p>Fuck.! this is probably the fluffiest thing I have ever wrote // probably will ever write and I've been in a funk of late, so here's my apology ... I hope it's good enough for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Now Or Forever Hold Your Peace

Castiel always feel asleep when he watched the fireworks. He wasn't sure if it was the noise he found soothing or if it was the smell, but ever since he was little his mother told him he would always fall asleep. Even now, at twenty-five, he had to force his eyes to stay open when all he wanted was to close them. 

 

Cuddled up with Dean and watching the fireworks at the park explode into different colors and shapes, he never felt safer. They were celebrating their anniversary of being together for seven years, and Dean had hoped his boyfriend would stay awake till at least the finale just this one year. 

 

As the fireworks went off around them Castiel fell asleep about five minutes in complimenting the beautiful 'bee' firework, they were his favorites. Dean thought his plan was ruined before he came up with another idea. 

 

The fireworks put Castiel out like a light, he wouldn't wake up for anything. 

 

When they were over Dean stood slowly to shake out his limbs before crouching down next to his sleeping boyfriend and kissing him gently on his eyelids to wake up his sleeping beauty. 

 

Castiel awoke and rubbed his hand on his eyes with his hand, then noticed there was something on his finger that wasn't there before he went to sleep. 

 

"Dean?" 

 

"I was going to ask you during the finale, but you feel asleep. I figured this was the next best thing. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you if you'll have me?" 

 

Instead of answering Castiel just jumped into his now fiancé's arms and kissed him breathless. In the background they could hear the next display starting to go off but neither cared to watched, more interested in holding on to each other and never letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Bekki for helping me remember the word for eyelids. I blame lack of sleep, but I really wanted to call them eyeshades.....


End file.
